Kittii Couture has an Addiction
by Ruby Lucille
Summary: South Park is full of addictions. And god, Kittii thought she was the only one.  OC STORY, STILL ACCEPTING
1. 1

Ohaigais! This is my new story... same general character as the other, but tweaked. This is just the intro chapter, so the rest will be longer and I'll introduce a few lucky OC's that I've chosen to use (Feel free to submit more, get the form from my other story or just give me info, just as long as I have important details.) and I'll bring in some more cannon characters! Read, review, kthxbai!

~Kittii

* * *

><p>A petite girl with shaggy pink hair sits in the back seat of her parent's grey mini van. Neon blue ear buds are stuck into piercing adorned ears. This girl is named Catafalique Hullingsworth. Most call her Kittii Couture, though.<p>

"It's 3 a.m, she won't put out. Let's go make out with her friends, make out with her friends, friends!' She mumbles along with her i-pod.

"What did you just say, Cat?" Her mother, a slender woman wearing cat eye glasses questions expectantly from the front seat.

"Nothing, mom." Kittii rolls her eyes and turns the volume up.

Her mother sighs and turns back to put her dark blond hair up in a bun and re-apply her maroon lipstick.

Driving the car was Kittii's father, also known as the reason that they were moving to this "quaint little mountain town." He is a scientist and had been transfered to a lab just outside of South Park. "Yum." Kittii had responded.

Next to Kittii a tall boy, aged about 18, is splayed out in his seat, looking as if he wasn't too sure what to do with his limbs. His hair is a shade of blond that the sun would be jealous of and his eyes are a deep sea blue. Even his name seems perfect; Andrew Hullingsworth. Andy is an idiot and mean to everyone lower than him in the social pyramid. Yes, that includes his younger sister. More like ESPECIALLY his younger sister.

I suppose you'd like to know more about Kittii now. Kittii's a Sophomore. Her hair is pink with the bangs dyed blue. Kittii is about 5'6. Her favorite animal is a narwhal. Kittii tends to overuse the phrase "I want to sex it." She enjoys dancing, raves, neon colors, sewing, music, and making khandi. Oh yeah! Kittii also enjoys drugs. Lots... and lots... and lots of drugs. Kittii Couture has an addiction. She thinks she's the only one. And damn, is she wrong.

* * *

><p>Ohaigais! You read already, now review, kthxbai!<p>

~Kittii


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey, whore, get your lazy ass up. Mom says you have to unpack."

"NEEEHHH." I stuck my arm out from under my blanket to flip Andrew off. "Uggghhh… I'll… be there in a minute. Just… Leave. Now, ass hole." I threw the blanket off and rolled off my bare mattress. That had been my makeshift bed and the first thing into my new room. We had arrived at almost midnight last night and I'd been too lazy and tired to bother making my bed so I had just lugged my mattress up from the living room and thrown a sheet on it.

I tore off my Invader Zim boxers and black tank top and replaced them with a pair of black cargo pants and a care bears tee shirt. I shook my head like a wet dog to even out my pink hair and then pinned one of the green streaks back with a sparkly yellow clip. Sliding on a worn pair of adidas, I was dressed.

I began to stroll downstairs to get the rest of my belongings that the movers had brought. Dragging them upstairs, I decided that once I was done, I would go visit the school. It'd be handy to get a feel for the hallways before classes started on Monday. I already had my schedule and locker number, so I was ready to check it out.

"Hey, Dadzy?" I called in a sickly sugary-sweet tone down the hall.

"Yes, dear?" He sighed.

"Do you think… maybe… you could, like… help me move my furniturrre?" I crooned.

"Fine." He chuckled. "Desk?" He called out.

"Between the window and the door." I replied, glad for some help. I could barely lift my computer, let alone my whole desk.

"Dresser?" He asked, a sweat cropping up on his forehead. I hate my brother and get seriously pissed off at my mom most of the time, but I really love my dad. Sometimes… just sometimes… seeing how much he loves me back makes me regret my near constant raving and all of my drug use. I just know he would be so disappointed if he knew what I was doing every time I went out.

"Over across from the bed. Next to where I have the three bean bags." I smiled at him.

"And I assume the bed fame goes under the mattress and the bed-side table goes next to it?" He went over to finish up and I started picking belongings out of one of the many boxes in the middle of my room that had ended up resembling a miniature Stonehenge.

It was pretty easy- Hello Kitty cased laptop, pen cup, pens, and small collection of comic books went to my black desk. Shirts, pants and shorts, undergarments, and rave specific clothes went into the black dresser. Random ass accessories got thrown into the bottom drawer. Shoes got piled into the corner. Rainbow striped throw rug got put in the center of the dark wood floor. Million band, movie, and comic book posters and magazine clipping collages got pinned to the pale blue walls. Rainbow plaid bedding made the bed. Fuzzy neon throw pillows got exactly that- thrown at my bed. Black and pink zebra print lamp and my green alarm clock got placed on my black bedside table. Finally, I put a few framed pictures of my friends and I on my dresser. All of my remaining belongings had come with the in the car and were currently in my stuffed Elmo backpack, which was hanging on my door handle.

"Ready to roll." I chuckled into the stack of boxes I had just collapsed as I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs.

"Hey, mom, I'm gonna walk to the school and look around it, get a feel for the building. I've got my phone, be back later?" I ditched the boxes in the kitchen closet as I asked.

"All right, Catafalique, but be back by two. It's eleven now… here. Take a pop tart. You might get hungry while you're out." She handed me a little silver pop tart package and I shoved it in my bag.

"Kk, mom, I'll be back by two." I pulled out my i-pod and headed out the door. Once I was a safe distance away from the house, I reached around and pulled a bit of weed and a rolling paper out. I haven't smoked a joint in three days with all of the chaos of moving and I was in serious need of a good period of being fucking stoned. As I approached the doors, I snuffed out the half of a joint I had left and slipped it back into the plastic baggie my weed was in.

When I looked at it sideways. The door sort of looked like a cat. I giggled a bit before trying the door. Though it didn't seem at all odd at the time, it was unlocked. Grabbing my school papers out of my backpack, I started heading towards the lockers to see where I was in general numbering. Lets see… I was standing by locker number 82… I was locker number… 123. I walked a bit down the hall, trailing my hand against all of the locked metal navy blue rectangles. After a moment I came to number 123. I unzipped my backpack and pulled out two fresh, new, white covered notebooks, a rainbow striped folder, and three binders each with forty sheets of paper inside. I neatly put the all in so that the labels showed on the binders and they were in order of my schedule. Holy crap, I felt so organized!

I shut the metal door and closed on my hot pink lock. Noting down the combo in sharpie on my hand to ensure I remembered it, I started off to find my first class.

"Um… Hello?" A light voice came from behind me. Not mean, just curious. I turned, hoping I didn't look too stoned.

"Heya, loves, I'm Kittii. Well… I'm Catafalique… but everyone calls me Kittii." I assumed the voice had come from a curvy strawberry blonde wearing ripped jeans and a black hoodie with a dragon on it. The teal beanie set at a jaunty angle on the back of her head matched her Nikes. On her left was a tall boy with strikingly red hair peeking out from under a green hat. He wore green skinny jeans and an orange sweater and had a brown leather book bag slung over his shoulder. On the strawberry blonde's right was a short boy (or at least I was petty sure it was a boy…) with spikey blonde hair that stuck up in carefully styled tufts all over his head. His aqua Hello Kitty hoodie hugged his petite frame, as did a pair of insanely skinny jeans in black. He had his hands curled up by his face as if he were imitating a frightened rabbit. "I just moved here yesterday and will be starting on Monday, so I figured I'd check the place out. So… who are you guys?"

The girl who had spoken before reached out a bit. At first I thought she was going to shake my hand before I realized she was going straight past it and stroking my hair. "I… I fucking love your hair." Se said, carefully stroking only the green parts. "Oh!' She said after a moment, realizing that we had all been staring at her. "Well. I'm Bella, but I prefer Bells. That hipster is my cousin, Kyle. And the wee little blondey is Butters."

"Wait… His NAME is Butters?" I asked.

"Well… his name is Leopold, we all just call him Butters. It's cause his last name is Stotch, so Butters Stotch sounds like butterscotch. Ya know… Anyway, We're her because we're on the yearbook committee and since it's April already, we're needing to have more and more meetings."

"I… I sure do like… like the yearbook club, fellers. It's real fun!" Butters put in weakly. I was pretty sure he was scared of me.

"I enjoy it too. Bells, on the other hand, only joined because she has nothing better to do on weekends. Well- that and the fact that my mother has something against her dress style, so she likes to be out of the house as much as possible." Kyle chuckled. "Nice to meet you, Kittii. I like your Elmo backpack. Very ironic." He shoved his hand out and I shook it. "Bella and I live just up the street from you and your family, I saw the moving vans last night. Maybe we could walk you to school on Monday."

"Oh fuck yes!" Bells said. "Please walk to school with me and my douche hipster cousin? Your hair plus my awesome-ness will equal super-mega friendship!"

"Sure." I laughed, patting her shoulder. "I like you, ya know that? You two are cool." I thought for a minute. "And Butters, you're freaking adorable. Don't be afraid of me. I may have metal in my face and color in my hair, but I still love chibi animals and Japanese characters. Here." I reached into my bag and pulled out one of my many cards of stickers. Peeling off a bunny with massive eyes and a tiny kitty mouth, I held it out to him.

Butters glanced up at me, took the sticker, and stuck it on his cheek. He then took my hand, and, me following his lead, we skipped down the hall together. We stopped a moment at the doors for Kyle and Bells to catch up to us, the walking fools. "I fucking love you people." I grinned. We all walked out the door, hand in hand, though I'm sure Kyle was rolling his eyes.

Butters reached up, petted my head, bid his farewells, and galloped off to him Mother's car. "So… shall we walk home?" I offered my arm to Bells, who took it and offered hers to Kyle. He grabbed a hold of it and we strolled across the street. After a while of walking and aimless chatting; where are you from, members of the family, ect., we came upon their house.

"Nice place." I said glancing down at my phone to make sure it wasn't past two. "I'll see you two Monday morning?"

"As long as I don't come to your house on Saturday and rape you, then you betchya!" Bells said in a singsong-y voice before waving frantically and slamming the door.

"Weird girl." I chuckled to myself before pulling out my joint and lighter out again for a quick high before heading home.


	3. Chapter 2

_ "No! Don't jump! Please!" a small voice called out from behind me. I leaned out over the water, looking at my reflection. My face was gaunt and pale, my cheeks concave. My skin pulled across my bones. My eyes looked sunken in and sad. I couldn't do it. I let go of the edge of the bridge. _

_"Beep! Beep! Beep!"_ I woke up shivering and wiped the sweat from my forehead. Slamming my hand down on my alarm clock, I tried to ignore the odd dream I had just woken up from. Saturday had passed quickly; I had spent the morning sleeping and the afternoon smoking weed. I got up and walked into the bathroom, doing my hair and spreading a rainbow across my eyes. I slipped back into my room and tugged on a black tutu skirt, rainbow striped socks, and a T-Shirt with Cookie Monster's face on it. Dragging myself downstairs, I made some coffee and slid into some black go-go boots I had left there. I chugged a mug of coffee black, grabbed my backpack, and was on my way to Bella and Kyle's house by 7:40.

Clomping up to their front door, I knocked as loud as I could with my weak arms. I waited a moment and no one came, so I walked back around. One of the rooms had teal and orange curtains with stuffed dragons and cats lining the windowsill. I thought for a moment then figured it must be Bella's. Hmmm… it's too high to knock on… Ah! I spotted a pile of small rocks. They were big enough to make a noise but too small to break the window! Perfect! I picked a few up and began tossing them up with all my strength.

"What the fuck?" Bella slammed open the windows and looked at me with sleepy eyes.

"Let me in, it's hella cold out here!" I shouted up. Bella rolled her eyes but came down anyway. She had on a pair of faded boot cut jeans and an orange tank top. "Get on a shirt. I'll make poptarts. And get Kyle!" I called as Bella turned around and sluggishly pulled herself up the stairs.

Bella came back down a few minutes later. She had on a black T with giraffe on it and was tugging a teal sweatshirt over her head. Behind her was Kyle, wearing the tightest jeans I have seen in my life with a cream colored sweater and his leather book bag. I handed them both a poptart and took a bite of my own.

"I want to sex your shirt." I grabbed Bella's wrist and took Kyle's shoulder. "But not right now. I WANT TO HAVE TIME TO MEET PEOPLE." Bella laughed, picked up an orange backpack, and followed me out the door.

On the walk, I described my nightmare to Bella. "Trippy…" She said, giving me a weird look.

We stepped through the huge wooden doors of the high school and shook the snow off of out jackets. Kyle headed off to his locker and Bella followed me to mine. I pulled out the folders and binders for the first half of the day and then shoved my pink and green plaid jacket onto the top shelf.

"Ooh, ooh! Now I get to introduce you to people!" Bella said with a sort-of cackle.

Next thing I knew, we were standing about 30 lockers away at a small-ish group of kids. They spread a bit, making room for us. Bella cleared her throat, showing in a melodramatic fashion that she had something to say.

"Fellow high-schoolers," She began and I smirked at her. "I assume you've all noticed a new addition to our circle. This," She gestured at me, "Is Kittii. She's new to this school and my new bestest friend and stuff. That is all. Now everyone, tell her your names." I felt all eyes in the circle turn to look at me. A boy in an orange jacket with shaggy blond hair falling into his eyes stepped forward, obviously the confident one in the group.

"I'm Kenny." He said, grinning at me and not even trying to hide the fact that he was staring at my boobs.

A girl with brown hair and thick eyeliner glanced at me and smiled. "I'm Ziggy. I like your style. Oh… and this is Cartman." She put her hand on the shoulder of a fat boy in a red T-Shirt that was glaring at me and shoving fistfuls of gummies into his chubby cheeks.

"How charming." I chuckled at Cartman. "Who's next?"

A tall girl with long black hair declared "I'm Nao. Sexy hair." And leaned on her skateboard, kicking a petite girl with a tight ponytail and a sweater that stopped a few inches above her knees.

The girl looks over at Nao and says, quiet but determined, "I'm Karin." And nods at me with a small smile.

Boy with mid-length black hair grinned at me and said in a loud voice, "Hola. I'm Stan."

I nodded at him and looked to the girl next to him; by far the most eye-catching of the group. Her hair was neon blue and streaked with purple. She wore hot pink skinny jeans and a neon yellow scoop neck shirt. Her necklace was a green bunny and she had purple DC's on her feet. She caught my eye and smiled, "Hey. Call me Lyss. Nice socks."

A pretty blonde wearing a pink sweater said her name was Stephanie and fingered a gold necklace.

The next girl, also with blue hair, dubbed herself Conor and then complimented my tutu. I told her I wanted to sex her hair.

A short boy wearing skinny jeans a white T-Shirt stated, "I'm Richard. Call me Richie." And ran a hand through his slicked back hair.

Finally, a curvy girl with black hair and eyes the color of tanzanite called herself Mimi and winked, however straight she seemed.

And that became my posse. Pretty damn good for a stoner on her first day in hic-school.


End file.
